Je t'aime, Cher Garcon
by SleezyAb
Summary: This is a bunch of cute, extremely fluffy lams ficlets. I don't own the musical Hamilton, or the cover image. Enjoy!


**Hi! This is my first fic on this site! It's a collection of super fluffy lams ficlets, that are all in their own little universe. Hope you enjoy! If you would, review!**

**-SleezyAb**

_*line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break*_

I wake up from a peaceful sleep, and open my eyes to see my favorite sight. Alexander. I brushed a lock of hair behind his ear, and cupped his face lightly before pulling away. He shifted in his sleep. I smiled. Alexander opened his eyes. "Mhm. Good morning." I smiled wider. "Good morning." He placed his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. I relaxed, pressing my lips against his. When we separated Alex studied me. "What?" I asked. "Nothin." He said. I kissed his nose. "What time is it? Shouldn't we be getting to work?" I rolled my eyes at him. "Work, work, work. Don't you think of anything else? Come on, lay here for a minute with me, dear boy." I softly chide him. Alexander wrapped his arms around me. "Yes, of course I do!" He said suggestively. I rolled over to make a point. " Hey- John!" I chuckled, rolling back over and pecking his lips. "I suppose we should get up now." I mused. We placed our feet on the cold, bare floor in unison. Alex starts to dress, but I stay on the bed, and watch him. I sigh. "Je t'aime, Cher Garcon." "What?" He turns to look at me. "Oh? Nothing, love." I speak quickly. "If you say so."

_ *line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break*_

That afternoon, I was walking down a hallway. Someone grabbed my hands and pulled me behind a bookshelf. "Hey there Jacky. How are you?" Alexander smirked at me. "I'm-" He leaned in and kissed me for a few seconds. "You couldn't have just let me finish?" I asked him. "Aw, but you were being cute! I just had to kiss you." Alex replied. "I. Am. Not. Cute!" I said, tapping him on the nose for every word. "Yeah, yeah. You are **never** cute." He told me. "So, really. How have you been? I haven't seen you since this morning." I pulled him in for a loving hug. "I'm alright. Hand cramps from writing letters, but that's normal." Alexander tilted his head with a concerned look on his face. "Just hand cramps isn't going to make you 'alright'. Is something wrong?" I panicked slightly, does he know something? Had I done something to give myself away? I kissed him to change the subject. He wrapped his arms around my neck, while my arms slipped around his waist. We stayed like that until the sound of footsteps got to close. The two of us split apart quickly. "Well, guess we gotta.." Alex trailed off, breathless. "Yeah." I agreed, letting him go. We bid each other goodbye, and headed off to work.

_*line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break*_

My quill ran out of ink, so I refiled it and continued writing on the parchment. I finished the letter and glanced at the clock. 11:32. How did it get so late? I hope John hasn't stayed up waiting for me. He needs his rest! John would tell me that so do I... guess I should go join him then. I made my way upstairs and to the room I share with John. I open the door, and I am greeted by the light of one candle. John was curled up in the bed, fast asleep. I tilted my head to the side, silently cooing at how adorable he looked snuggling the pillow. I crept over to the bed, but made a misstep and the floorboards creaked. "Crap." I whispered. He stirred. "Alex?" John asked. "Yeah. Didn't mean to wake you, Jack." I told him, sitting on the side of the bed. "Nothing to worry about. I was waiting for you, but I dozed off, apparently." He told me, glancing at the half-burnt candle. "So, join me?" I smirk in response, earning an eye roll from my dearest. I undress, blow out the candle, and crawl under the covers next to him. I curled up with him, placing my head on his chest, and he rested his chin on top. John kissed my head. "Sweet dreams, dearest." "You too." I replied. The pair drifted off to sleep, snuggled up in each other's arms.

_*line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break*_

On a cool November's evening, John Laurens watched as couples waltzed across the dance floor, laughing and in love. John wished he could dance with his love, but he was, busy.., at the moment. By busy, he was invested in charming some attractive young woman. John didn't know her name, but it didn't matter. Alexander was his. Okay, so he was a little jealous. His thoughts were interrupted by said love walking over to him. "Hey, aren't you gonna dance? Come on, you have to have some fun." John looked up. "I'm fine here." Alex gave him a face. "Okay, but what I have planned might change your mind. There is a little secluded balcony I want to show you. The view is beautiful." John sighed. "Alright, let's go." Alexander grabbed his hand and practically pulled him over to the doorway. "Wow..." John gazed at the rose garden, lit by dozens of candles. "I knew you'd love it." John elbowed him. "Shut up." Alex stepped in front of John. "May I have this dance?" He kissed John's hand. "Why yes, you may." They started to dance on the balcony, laughing and in love.

_*line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break**line break*_

**Thanks for reading! I might make a second chapter, if this is received well!**


End file.
